


Coming Home

by protocheese



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, DNF, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Heart-Warming, Here's something happy, Hugging, Love, M/M, Mostly Wholesome, My heart melted from writing this, No Angst, No angst here, dreamnotfound, first kiss together, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protocheese/pseuds/protocheese
Summary: He smiled a bit from noticing where Patches was sleeping. The spot that Patches has claimed has already been taken up with promises that he made with another. He smiled to himself, continuing to pet Patches on her head. While he pet Patches, he remembered that today was the day that George was moving to Florida.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> YA YEET! First work up on here. I hope you enjoy <3! Please read the notes at the end once you have finished reading :).

A cool breeze made its way through the window and found an entrance to intrude the warmth that Dream felt underneath his covers. He groaned and turned on his side to face the opened window, tugged his covers closer to his chest and brought his knees in a little in an attempt keep the heat for himself. Another cold breeze found its way underneath his covers, causing him to shiver.

Slightly opening his eyes, Dream saw the pinks and blues taking over the sky through the gap between his curtains. He huffed out of annoyance, but found himself excited.

 _Already?_ He thought to himself.

He stretched, lifting his arms and legs a bit off of his bed causing him to roll onto his back. He let out a yawn and let his body go limp after stretching out, causing his cat to wake up from her sleep.

“Ah, sorry Patches,” he said as he gently pet his cat’s head to lull it to sleep.

He smiled a bit from noticing where Patches was sleeping. The spot that Patches has claimed has already been taken up with promises that he made with another. He smiled to himself, continuing to pet Patches on her head. While he pet Patches, he remembered that today was the day that George was moving to Florida.

“Today’s the day, Patches,” he whispered. “He’s coming today.”

He felt a smile start forming on his face. It took him a while before he dropped his smile, but it still lingered on his face. He stopped petting Patches and let his hand softly rest on Patches’ head. Laying there, he replayed his memories of the promises he made with him. George.

He smiled to himself, again. Excitement building up, his smile starting to hurt his cheeks, and hardly able to control himself from yelling out of pure happiness. He gently moved his hand off of Patches to make sure he didn’t wake up his cat. He removed the covers from his body and was surrounded by the cool air that had entered his room through the window. He tried to conceal a shiver, but failed to do so. He got up from his bed and made his way to the window to shut gently shut it. Pushing the curtains aside, he closed the window. Still in the same spot, he witnessed the sun peeking out from behind the ocean. He witnessed the sky change colors as the sun continued to rise and the light being reflected off of the ocean, brightening up the scenery he was taking in. His warm smile seemed to illuminate his room with the help of the sunrise.

He reached under his shirt and scratched his stomach a bit to relieve an itch. His smile turned into a yawn which caused him to stretch out his body after. Water forming a little bit in his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he turned around to see that Patches was up and stretching.

He quietly whispered over to Patches, “Good morning.”

Patches looked over at him after stretching and jumped off the bed, making her escape into the bathroom.

He continued to stand where he was admiring the sunlight that was coming through his window and how it illuminated the room he was about to soon share with his special person. His mind started to wander off to future plans he could do with George once he arrives and how they could do more together now that they would be living with each other. He started to walk towards the bathroom, lost in his thoughts of the possible plans with George and how they’re able to finally –

His phone rang, breaking the silence in his room but intruding in on his crowded mind. He smiled. He quickly walked over to his nightstand was beside his side of the bed, knowing that it was George because of the special ring tone he had set for him. He picked up his phone and answered.

“George?”

 _“Dream! You’re awake!”_ George excitedly said through the phone.

Dream began to step away from his nightstand and in an empty space where he paced around with a smile on his face and watched Patches walk out of the bathroom then hopping back onto the bed, curling up.

“Yeah. I woke up because it was pretty cold in our room,” Dream says, “I also watched the sunrise from the window. It was pretty. I think you would have liked it a lot.”

He could hear George smile through the phone as he asked, _“I’ll take your word for it._ ” He paused for a bit. “ _Also, OUR bedroom?”_

Dream softly bit his lip before letting out a content sigh. “Yes, _our_ bedroom. Anyways,” he continued with a small smile plastered on his face, “are you doing okay? Holding up at your layover?”

 _“Yeah, I am. I just landed and wanted to call you to see if you were up.”_ George voiced as Dream heard rustling in the background. _“Also, I should be there soon after this layover. I think I’ll arrive at the airport you’re supposed to pick me up at in about 4 hours. Kind of nervous.”_

Dream let out a little laugh and let his face rest from smiling. “Okay, awesome. And nervous about what?”

 _“I don’t know.”_ George paused for a bit before continuing, _“Maybe it’s because we’re going to finally be together after those years of talking behind a computer screen. It just seems so unreal to me right now.”_

“And that’s completely understandable, George,” Dream reassured him, “Nothing is awkward unless we make them awkward.”

They both shared a laugh together.

“Hey George?” Dream softly called out.

George carefully responded. “ _Yeah?_ ”

“I love you.” There was a pause. He could tell that George was mustering up the courage to say it back as he knew he had a tough time reciprocating those words back to people. He didn’t expect George to say it back, but he just wanted to know that he was in love with George. He heard George take a deep breath and tried his best to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to hear.

 _“Yeah, yeah,”_ Dream could hear the embarrassment from George’s voice but heard the faintest, _“I love you, too, Dream.”_

Dream paused in his tracks, not able to process what he had heard, and smiled. He has heard it from time to time from George, but this was the fastest he has heard it from him meaning that George was getting more and more comfortable with expressing his feelings. Dream felt butterflies in his stomach, wanting to hear it again.

“Say it again!” Dream happily said. “Please!”

Patches perked up and looked over at Dream, and went back to sleeping, again. Dream heard George laugh nervously on the other line and heard him fidget around before he said it. Dream cheered and laughed soaking in the words he was hearing. He was sure that he was loud enough that if people were close enough to George, they would hear his cheers and happiness bursting through the phone. He started to quickly pace around his room and George did his best to calm Dream down and he finally did. George found himself a little giggly himself afterwards.

“Hey George.” Dream gently called out, stopping in front of Patches who took a quick look at him before closing her eyes, again.

George let out a huff of embarrassment before answering, _“Yeah?”_

“This feels unreal to me, too,” Dream confessed and wanting to reassure his worries. “But I’ll help make it feel real. For you and I.”

There was a brief pause before George softly replied with a hint of embarrassment in his voice, _“I’m sorry. W-what?”_

“Once you get here, I’ll help you make it feel real,” Dream paused creating more tension before easing it, “by taking you out to sightsee, going on dates and all that fun stuff.”

 _“I hate you right now,”_ George quietly groaned.

“What?” Dream let out a little laugh and played innocent. “What else do you think we would do?”

George let out an annoyed scoff. “ _I don’t know._ ”

“You do know.” Dream flirtatiously said with a smirk on his face.

“ _Okay._ ” Dream could tell George was frustrated and flustered. “ _I do. Please, spare me the embarrassment._ ”

Dream laughed. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“ _Whatever._ ” Dream could feel the eye roll that George did on the other line. They both let out a laugh and continued to talk with each other.

They both enjoyed moments like these where they could let out their inner children with each other. Dream sat down his office chair and pushed himself away from his desk. He slowly spun himself, catching glances of the sun that had already rose above the ocean. More light poured in through his room, and he caught glimpses of the ocean glistening from the sun’s light. He smiled to himself as listened to George tell him about his trip so far.

He finally stopped spinning himself and continued to watch the sun rise. He pushed himself closer to the window as he listened to George talking to him while he would input a couple of inputs here and there to acknowledge what George was saying. He closed his eyes while George talked to him. Dream imagined George sitting on the bed, talking to him while Patches cuddled up next to his partner. He realized that, soon, they wouldn’t be talking over the phone as often as they used to. They will be together in the same room, face to face, learning how to live with each other.

“ _Hey Dream?_ ” George quietly called out.

Dream hummed feeling the warmth from the sun.

“ _I’m really excited to finally see you. And to finally feel your hugs._ ” George softly said.

Dream felt his heart skip a beat when he heard that come from George’s mouth. He opened his eyes slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light that was now bright and beaming through his window.

Dream smiled, “I’m excited, too.”

Dream pushed himself towards his desk in his chair. George started to talk about random things he saw in the airport. As Dream got up, he heard George get up too. He heard George rummaging around. He heard a suitcase rolling around in the background as George spoke to him, people fading in and out during the phone call and George’s “excuse me” and “sorry.” Finally, he heard George’s suitcase rolling come to a halt.

“ _Okay,_ ” Dream heard George’s smile through the phone, “ _I have to get going now. I’ll see you soon._ ”

“Okay.” Dream softly responded. “I’ll see you soon.”

There was a moment of silence. Dream took his phone away from his ear to look if George ended the call. It was still going.

“George?” Dream questioning whether he was there or not.

He heard George take a deep breath in. “ _I love you._ ”

Dream heard the call end as soon as George said those words to him. He laughed to himself and walked over to Patches with his phone in hand. He sat next to Patches and looked at her. Admiring her beauty in the sunlight. He gently pat her head with his empty hand a couple of times before stopping and looking out the window. He imagined that George was blushing right now, embarrassed with the words that left his own mouth. He noted to himself that he’ll have to tease him about it later.

He sighed to himself. He pushed himself off the bed, walked towards his desk and placed his phone down, and made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the lights and looked at himself in the mirror. His mind began to wander as he started to get ready to drive over to the airport to pick up George. He thought about the first time he and George first interacted with each other. He thought about the night he told George about his feelings and George reciprocating those feelings. He thought about their happy moments together. He thought about the moments that made their connection better. He thought about how the empty space that Patches had temporarily claimed will finally be taken up by his person. His best friend. His partner.

He snapped back into reality, looking at the mirror. He noticed that the light had now found its way to shine on his setup on his desk. He smiled and carried on with getting ready.

He found himself ready after an hour of going back and forth with which outfit he should show up in. After checking himself out in the mirror, he walked over to his shoe collection trying to decide which pairs of shoes he was going to wear. His eyes scanned over his one pairs of shoes that had lasted him for so long. He reached for them, but stopped himself.

Dream thought to himself, _George would definitely make fun of me for wearing these shoes._

He reached over for a nicer pair of shoes that George would, and will, approve of and put them on. He walked over to the mirror in his bathroom to give himself one last look before leaving.

Taking in a deep breath, he breathed out all of the nerves he was feeling. He turned off the lights and made his way of the bathroom. He walked with confidence and walked over to his desk to pick up his phone and put it away in his pocket. He walked over to Patches and kneeled down to make eye contact with Patches.

“I’ll be back, Patches.” Dream gently placed a hand on Patches. “I’m going to pick up Gogy.”

He stood back up and grabbed his keys off of his nightstand. Before leaving his room, he gave one last look out his window, noting the blue skies and beaming sun.

Dream got in his car and started it. He connected his phone to the Bluetooth in his car, double checked his mirrors, and turned off the brakes. He backed out slowly, making sure he was taking his time. The last issue he would like to have is getting into an accident. Once he was on the road, he put on some music to fill the silence that was in the car. His mind wandered off to thinking about how once George is with him, it will be less lonely. Not just him and Patches. He smiled to himself.

He got on the freeway safely and was glad to have made it before traffic hour. He tapped on his steering wheel with a finger and hummed to himself. “Heatwaves” by Glass Animals came on and he sang along with it once he caught the rhythm of it and before he knew it, the song ended. He swayed his head side to side following the music that continued to play in his car. He continued to jam to his music until it stopped and the sound of his phone ringing came through the speakers. He jumped a little. He took a quick glance at the screen in his car that displayed music which also displayed incoming calls.

 _Sapnap is calling?_ He had thought to himself.

He answered the call and Sapnap immediately greeted him. “Dream!”

“Morning Sapnap.” Dream smiled at his friend’s energy.

“Is George in the car with you, yet? Is he? Is he? Is he?” Sapnap pushed.

“No.” Dream laughed. “Though, I wish he were. Then this car ride wouldn’t be so boring.”

“What? Is my company not enough for you?” Dream could not only hear Sapnap pouting, but could also feel the pouting come from miles away.

“Shut up. You know that I love you.” Dream said as he looked in the rear view mirror and catching a sight of a few speeding cars. He gripped the steering with both hands and made sure they weren’t going to try anything stupid.

“Not the way you love Georgie-poo.” Sapnap teased.

“That’s true.” He let out a soft chuckle. “I do love that color-blind boy.”

“Awww,” Sapnap cooed. “I wonder when I’m going to get all booed up like you two. Kind of jealous.”

The cars were coming up from behind him and he could see they were swerving in and out of lanes for fun. He gripped the steering wheel even harder, his knuckles turning white.

“You’ll find someone,” Dream reassured him. “Maybe hit up Karl or something.”

Sapnap let out a giggle. “Hmm, maybe.”

“Maybe?” Dream laughed as he closely looked at the cars that were passing him. He held his breath and steering wheel. His life depended on it.

“He’s cute. But I go for women, my good sir.” Sapnap mumbled.

“You’re right. Sorry king.” Dream let out another chuckle. The cars finally sped past him and he felt like he could breathe and loosened his grip on the steering wheel. “You’ll find someone though. You’re so charming.”

“I know. The people are missing out,” Sapnap whined.

“Yes, they are.” Dream said as he exited off of the freeway. “Hey Sap, I’ll call you when George is in the car. Okay? I’m near the airport.”

“Alright. Don’t forget.” Sapnap laughed.

“I won’t. I promise.” Dream rolled his eyes a bit and gave a small scoff at him.

Sapnap was about to toss in another joke, but Dream hung up before he got the chance to. The closer he got to the airport, the more nervous he became. He shivered a little. He reassured himself that everything will be okay. He glanced out the passenger side’s window and took in how everything felt more beautiful compared to other days. He grinned a little. The excitement building up again. The thought of having someone fill in the passenger seat of his car made him even more excited. He put on music and hummed to himself until he reached the airport where George was going to be at.

Dream parked his car in the parking lot and he sat in his car for a bit. He tapped his steering wheel a couple of times before turning off the engine. He sat there, staring straight out of his car and at the airport. In attempt in trying to relax himself, he took in a deep breath and let it out. He checked his phone. Nothing.

“Maybe I can get a quick nap in,” Dream mumbled to himself.

He made sure his car doors were locked and leaned back into his seat. Closing his eyes, all he could think about was George. He felt another small smile form on his face. He felt his face heat up when he realized when it would come down to having _alone_ time together. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. He laughed to himself and used his arm to cover his smile.

_I’m such a simp_. Dream thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He stared at the roof of the car, waiting for a text or call from George, he started to entertain himself with random noises with his mouth. He started to fidget with his hands and tapping on random objects.

He let out a huff of air and looked in the mirror to fix his hair. He reached out for his phone and sent a text to George:

_Dream: Hey :) I’m about to head into the airport. Let me know when you land and stuff_

His text didn’t go through, but he shrugged it off. He unbuckled himself from his seat, took his car keys out, and grabbed his phone. Opening the door and getting out of his car, he was hit with the warmth of the sun that was peeking out behind the clouds. Closing his car door behind him, he locked his car and shoved his keys into his front pocket and his phone into his back pocket.

Dream walked towards the airpot, the sun warming him up. He often found himself smiling out of nowhere when he wasn’t thinking about George. He was excited. He was happy.

He picked up his pace and found himself in the airport. The air conditioning blasted him with cool air once he walked in. He looked around, taking in the amount of people that were in the airport. He scanned the room as he walked to see if would be able to spot George. Suddenly, he felt his phone start to vibrate and then the ringer was going off. He quickly pulled his phone of his pocket and smiled at the caller ID before he answered.

“Hello, my good sir!” Dream happily exclaimed. He earned one of George’s giggles that melted his heart every time.

“ _Hello, my good sir. I just landed and I’m about to hunt for my luggage right now_.” Dream could hear George walking and the people that were around him.

“Okay. Could you describe where you are once you’re out and looking for your luggage?” Dream continued to walk around the airport aimlessly.

“ _Yeah. I’ll describe where I’m at once I’ve collected my luggage_.” George smiled. “ _I’m excited to finally hug you_.”

“Just hug?” Dream teased.

“ _Shut up._ ” George snapped back. Dream heard George pause and heard him away from the phone. “ _Oh, sorry. Not you. I’m on the phone._ ”

Dream stopped walking for a bit and let out a wheeze. He heard a huff of embarrassment come from George and his voice more clearly. “ _Not funny._ ”

“Oh,” Dream breathed and smiled, “second best part of my day so far.”

“ _What’s the best part of your day so far?_ ” George playfully asked.

Dream smiled and let out a small laugh. “I’ll let you know later.”

“ _Hmm, okay._ _Also, I just got my luggage, I’ll describe what I see as I walk and follow the signs._ ” In the background, Dream can hear George slightly out of breath, walking, and his suitcase following behind him.

George continued to describe what he was seeing as he walked past everything. Dream following the signs, did his best to try and look for him while they were still on the phone with each other. Finally, Dream caught a glimpse of George’s back profile. He smiled to himself and tried to contain himself. He continued the conversation as normal as he tried to sneak up on George.

“Wait, George,” Dream started, “wait where you are. I think I see you.”

“ _Really?!_ ” George excitedly giggled. He started looking side to side, desperately looking for Dream.

While George was busy switching where he looked to from side to side, Dream ended the call. He saw that George pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it in confusion. Dream could tell he was about to call him back, so he picked up his pace. He quietly snuck up behind George and wrapped his arms gently around George’s neck. He felt George tense up and Dream couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

George tried to turn around but was held captive by Dream’s gentle, yet tight grip. “Dream?”

“Nah, just a stranger.” He let go of George after he joked. He waved at George and softly spoke. “Hey George.”

George let out a beaming smile and excitedly laughed, jumping into Dream’s arms almost taking them to the ground. Dream wrapped his arms around George and enjoyed their first moment of being together.

George kept hugging Dream, but looked up at him and giggled. “Hi Dream.”

Dream felt flustered and George’s cheeks were red. Dream couldn’t help but kiss his forehead and pulled him back into the hug. He rested his head on George while he hugged him. And in that moment, Dream felt less lonely and he could tell George felt less lonely as well. He felt as though everything made more sense and life was a little brighter when George was by his side.

They finally pulled away from each other and looked each other in the eyes. Dream, still flustered, looked away and placed his hand on the nape of his neck after letting go of George from the embrace. “Alright,” he started and looked at George, “let’s get you home.”

George had another beaming smile on his face and let out a little giggle. “Yeah.”

On the way home, Dream called Sapnap on his phone and handed it to George. While George held the phone in one hand, Dream held George’s empty hand when he could while he was driving. Occasionally on the drive home, Dream found himself needing to intervene sometimes whenever the conversation between Sapnap and George got heated with the jokes which lead them to laughing it off.

“Why are you blushing so much, Georgie-poo?” Sapnap observed.

“Take a picture,” George rolled his eyes and smiled, “it’ll last longer.”

“Sapnap,” Dream laughed, “shut up.”

“Make me.” Sapnap jokingly flirted.

“Sapnap,” Dream said as he loud out a tea-kettle like wheeze, “chill.”

Dream continued to chuckle while George got jealous and attacked Sapnap for what he said to Dream. Continuing the drive home, Dream still held George’s hand and a small smile on his face. They continued to converse with each other until they neared the home. George let out a yawn.

“Tired?” Dream gently asked. He received a nod from George when he quickly looked over at him.

“Okay Sapnap,” George mumbled, “we’re going to hang up now. We’re close the house now and George looks like he wants to take a nap.”

“Mm ‘kay,” Sapnap smiled, “Have fun. But not too much fun.”

Before George could say anything, Sapnap had already hung up on them. George put Dream’s phone down and looked at him. Dream quickly looked over at George.

“Yes?” Dream grinned.

“Nothing.” George let out a little laugh. “Just admiring how amazing you are.”

Dream chuckled and joked. “That’s so cheesy. What a simp.”

George laughed at him which made Dream laugh a little as well. They continued the drive, enjoying the silence and letting George take in the view while they held hands. George yawned, again, and Dream glanced over and saw that George had closed his eyes with his head resting against the closed window. He quickly burned the image into his brain before turning back to the road. George’s grip loosened but didn’t let go of Dream’s hand. Still holding onto George’s hand, Dream smiled and let out a content sigh.

Before Dream knew it, the house came into view. The sun’s light illuminated the house and the view in front of it.

Dream parked the car in the driveway and was hesitant to wake up George from his nap. He looked over at George and saw how peaceful he looked. Dream looked down at their hands that were still connected with each other. He smiled before looking back up at George, again. The light behind George made his features more clearly to Dream. He felt his face heating up, a blush starting to form.

_What a pretty boy_ , he thought to himself before letting go of his hand getting ready to get out of the car. He got out his car after collecting his keys and phone. He walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He gently shook George to wake him up.

He kept a laugh to himself when George groaned at being woken up. Dream brought his mouth close to George’s ear and deeply whispered, “George.”

Dream felt George shift around under him and back up a little to see George peeking to look at Dream. George let out a tired, helpless groan before unbuckling himself.

“Carry me?” George asked half-asleep.

Dream let out a wheeze before catching his breath. “What? George, you’re a grown person.”

George let out another groan and whined. “Please?”

“I’m not carrying you into the house, George. Come on. Get up. We can sleep, again, later.” Dream kept his eyes on George and then glanced at his lips. He hummed to himself before leaning in and giving a gentle kiss on George’s forehead. As Dream backed up he saw that George was looking at him sleepily and gave him a tired smile.

“I’m up.” He smiled. Dream helped him out of the car and watched George wake himself up with stretching after rubbing his eyes a little. Once George was a little more awake, they began to unload George’s luggage and brought it inside the house. Dream went to double check if his car was locked and made sure the entrance into the house was locked behind him. When he got back into the house, he saw the George squatting near the corridor and petting Patches. Dream walked up and sat down next to George.

“She was looking forward to finally meeting you.” Dream said as he smiled at George.

“And I was looking forward to meeting her.” George said as he continued to pet Patches.

After a while of petting, Patches went off and wandered around the house. Dream and George watched as Patches wandered off. The two stood up and looked at each other. They laughed before making little conversation as they went to grab George’s luggage to put away in their room.

Dream led George towards the room and opened the door for him. It was still light out which meant they had plenty of time to kill before they got to sleep. Dream pointed to the bed that was near the door, “That’s where we will be sleeping.”

George stared at the bed. Dream looked at him and saw him blush. They walked further into the room and dropped off George’s belongings near the closet. George looked around the bedroom and noticed the window that stared at the ocean. Dream watched as George walked over to the window and watched the ocean. As George watched the ocean, Dream made his way over to the bed and sat down to enjoy the silence that they shared. The sun’s light reflected off of the ocean and made George’s dark brown eyes a little lighter as he stared out.

Dream smiled and enjoyed sitting on the bed for a bit before getting up to join George. George gave Dream a quick look and flashed a smile before turning his attention back to the ocean. Dream leaned against the wall besides the window and looked outside the window with George, admiring the view the both of them were fortunate to have. They finally broke out of their trance and decided that it would be time to unpack George’s belongings and organize everything.

After hours of organizing George’s belongings and having dinner together, the sun was starting to set. George let out a yawn and Dream took that as a sign to get ready for bed. They shared little moments together as they got ready for bed. Dream found himself kissing George on the forehead and George found himself kissing Dream’s cheek. They found themselves laughing like they usually do over endless phone calls together. And before they knew it, they were in bed together.

George filled the empty spot that was full of promises and Dream felt those promises be fulfilled him by his side. They laughed at how Patches was now sleeping in between him and George. They continued to talk when they got into bed together. Talking about future plans they would be doing in soon, but found themselves not in a rush. Dream lightly pushed Patches towards the end of the bed so he could get closer to George. Patches slowly moved to the end of the bed and curled up. Dream and George nervously laughed. Dream brought George closer and allowed him lay on his chest as he held him. George held onto him, accepting the embrace. Before they knew it, they were asleep. Their breathing synchronized.

They slept peacefully until Dream felt the change of weight on off of his chest. His eyes fluttered opened and saw George wasn’t on him anymore. He looked around in the dark and his eyes finally adjusted to a figure standing near the dimly lit window. He sat up and George jumped to the sound of the bed creaking.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Dream sleepily said.

“Did I wake you?” George asked softly.

Dream laughed a little. “Just a little.”

“I’m sorry.” George smiled.

Dream got out of bed and joined George near the window. He wrapped his arms around George’s waist.

“What are you up to?” Dream asked as he rested his head on George’s head.

“Watching the sunrise.” George replied as he continued to at the window and mindlessly held Dream’s arms.

They found themselves lightly swaying side to side, enjoying their silence. They continued to sway side to side until they saw the sun rising from behind the ocean. Dream heard George hold his breath from the colors that started to appear. Dream couldn’t help but smile and grip a little tighter onto George.

“It’s beautiful,” George mumbled and relaxed into Dream’s arms, “just like you said.”

Dream let out a tired chuckle. “Yeah, it most definitely is.”

Dream let go of George and turned George his way to meet George’s eyes. They both were turned towards each other in front of the window. Dream was looking down slightly at George and George found himself looking up at Dream.

“You’re home.” Dream smiled as he looked into George’s eyes.

“I’m home,” George said as he smiled back.

Dream shook his head. “You. Are. Home.” Dream let out a little laugh and gently cupped George’s face into his hands.

George looked at Dream’s hands and placed his hands on top of his before looking back up at Dream. He let out a little giggle. “You’re so cheesy.”

Dream smiled, “I know.”

Their faces grew closer together as Dream pulled in George and George leaned. Their lips touched. A gentle kiss was shared between them. They pulled away and put their foreheads together and let out a sigh of content. In their own little world, when they were together, they felt whole.

George looked up at Dream, the faint sunrise lights coming through the window illuminating their features, rubbing Dream’s hands with his thumbs and reassured him.

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you for reading the fanfic. And secondly, a special hi to anyone who came from TikTok, haha.
> 
> This took me a whole week to write because ideas of other DNF fanfics came to mind, so there's something to look forward to if you enjoyed reading this. The ones that I have planned right now:  
> \- Based around a highschool AU  
> \- Based around three songs which will be connected through a series of works (Inspired by tbhyourelame)  
> For the series, I do not have an official name for it. But I do have names to the parts and will do my best to get out the first part once I have settled down into the flow of things for school.
> 
> Special shoutout to my friend, Bow, that supported me as I wrote this. I usually hate everything that I write, but after years of practicing writing I found this piece to be enjoyable enough that I don't cringe. More works to come from me in the future because I totally forgot that I enjoyed writing. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your morning/day/night!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! It would mean a lot if you showed this piece some love so I know that you're enjoying it, but no pressure at all :)!
> 
> **If requested, I will post this on Wattpad :)**  
> **If requested by CCs to take this down, it will be taken down.**


End file.
